youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CASPA OFFICIAL
Gary McCann, better known by his stage name Caspa or DJ Caspa, is a English dubstep artist from the UK. He is the owner of a big British label called DubPoliceDubstep. History Caspa first started making music after his basketball career was cut short by a shoulder injury. He instantly got attention when he released his first track. Caspa started creating dubstep and his grime label called Storming Productions. After creating this label, Caspa owned his own radio show on RinseFM and also made an additional label called DubPolice which centered solely around dubstep. Many different artists were promoted on DubPolice, such as Rusko, The Others, Emalkay, and many others. Caspa also performed in a lot of UK music festivals, including Glastonbury and Global Gathering. One of Caspa's best known tracks is called "Back for the First Time". It was played on BBC Radio 1. He also performed at many other festivals around the world, such as Exit Festival in Serbia, Stereosonic in Australia and Lollapalooza in America. Every two months, Caspa preforms at Fabric at his hometown in London. In August 2012 it was announced that Caspa's songs will be in the Halo 4 remix album. In 2014, McCann moved to Denver, Colorado, USA, and resides there to this day. Discography * "For The Kids" / "Jeffery & Bungle" / "Cockney Flute" - Dub Police - 2006 * "Rubber Chicken" - Tempa - 2006 * "Cockney Violin" / "Dub Warz" - Dub Police - 2006 * "Acton Dread" / "Cockney Flute (Rusko Remix)" - Rusko / Caspa - Dub Police - 2007 * "Ave It: Volume 1" - Sub Soldiers - 2007 * "Louder" / "Noise Disorganiser" - Pitch Black - 2007 * "Bread Get Bun" / "King George" - Aquatic Lab - 2007 * "Ohh R Ya - License To Thrill Part 1" - Dub Police - 2007 * "Ave It: Volume 2" - Sub Soldiers 2008 * "Floor Dem" / "My Pet Monster" - Digital Sound Boy - 2008 * "Soulful Geeza - License To Thrill Part 4" - Dub Police - 2008 * "Louder VIP" / "Power Shower" - Sub Soldiers - 2009 * "The Takeover (featuring Dynamite MC)" / "Marmite" - Sub Soldiers / Fabric 2009 * Everybody's Talking, Nobody's Listening - Sub Soldiers / Fabric - 2009 * "Are You Ready" - Dub Police / Scion AV - 2010 * "I Beat My Robot" / "Marmite (Original Sin Remix)" - Sub Soldiers / Fabric - 2010 * "Terminator (Trolley Snatcha Remix)" / "Marmite (Doctor P Remix)" - Sub Soldiers - 2010 * "Love Never Dies (Back For The First Time)" - Sub Soldiers - 2010 (with Mr Hudson)9 * "Neck Snappah" - Sub Soldiers - 2011 * "Fulham To Waterloo" / "Bang Bang" - Sub Soldiers - 2011 * "Not For The Playlist EP" - Sub Soldiers - 2011 * "Sell Out EP" - Sub Soldiers - 2012 * "War" (featuring Keith Flint) - EMI UK - 2012 * "Check Your Self!" - Released via Soundcloud - 2012 * "On It" (featuring Mighty High Coup) - Dub Police - 2012 * Alpha Omega - Dub Police - 2013 * "Mad Man" (featuring Riko) - Dub Police - 2014 Remixses * DJ Kudos - "Bring The Lights Down (Caspa Mix)" - Sound Proof Records - 2006 * Art of Noise - "Moments in Love (Caspa Remix)" - Not On Label - 2007 * N-Type / The Others - "Way Of The Dub (Caspa Remix) / Bushido (Caspa Remix)" - Dub Police - 2007 * Matty G - "West Coast Rocks (Caspa Remix)" - Argon - 2007 * Wonder - "What (Caspa Remix)" - Wonderland - 2008 * Lennie De Ice - "We Are I E (Caspa & Rusko Remix") - Y4K - 2008 * TC - "Wheres My Money (Caspa Remix)" - D-Style Recordings - 2008 * Depeche Mode - "Wrong (Caspa Remix)"- EMI - 2009 * Deadmau5 & Kaskade - "I Remember (Caspa Remix)" - Mau5trap - 2009 * Rusko - "Cockney Thug (Caspa Remix)" - Sub Soldiers - 2009 * Grand Puba - "Get it (Caspa's 80Eightie's Remix)" - Scion/AV - 2009 * Kid Sister - "Right Hand Hi (Caspa Remix)" - Asylum Records - 2009 * Miike Snow - "Black & Blue (Caspa Remix)" - Columbia - 2009 * Breakage Feat. Newham Generals & David Rodigan - "Hard (Caspa & The Others - The Dub Police Takeover Remix)" - Digital Soundboy - 2009 * Adam F & Horx feat. Redman - "Shut The Lights Off (Caspa & Trolley Snatcha - The Dub Police Takeover Remix)" - Breakbeat Kaos - 2009 * 30 Seconds To Mars Feat. Kanye West - "Hurricane (Caspa Remix)" - Capitol - 2010 * Ludacris - "How Low (Caspa Remix)" - Def Jam - 2010 * Swedish House Mafia Feat. Pharrell - "One" (Your Name) (Caspa Remix) - Polydore - 2012 * Katy B - "Easy Please Me (Caspa Remix)" - Rinse - 2011 * Buraka Som Sistema - "Hangover (BaBaBa) (Caspa Remix)" - Enchufada - 2011 * Plan B - "Ill Manors (Caspa Remix)" - Atlantic - 2012 * Neil Davidge - "Ascendancy (Halo 4 OST) (Caspa Remix)" - 7 Hz Productions - 2012 * Deadmau5 - "FML (Caspa Re-Fix)" - Released via Soundcloud - 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers